Elvish Thoughts
by Shadow Darkholme
Summary: Story about what Haldir was thinking at Helms Deep. Follows movie version, and it's a lot like it. I'm not to good at summarys soooo please read!


Elvish Thoughts

This story is about the feelings the elves had at Helms Deep, but it mostly centers around Haldir. It follows the movie version. Please R&R, flames will be ignored.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Haldir and the elves and Aragorn, but I don't. I own nothing. Everything belongs to the brilliant mind of J.R.R Tolkien.

*************************************************************************************************************************

We had been received with a warm welcome, the humans had definetly been happy to see us. They must have thought that perhaps they would survive the night now. Perhaps we all would. 

We had arrived a few hours ago, after the long trek from Lothlorien. There had been no time for rest however as we all realized that the Urak-hai would be arriving at anytime. We had been assigned our posts almost immediately and we were standing there knowing that for some this would be the end. Knowing that we could allow them to go no further brought us a sense of duty, and knowing Gandalf would arrive with aid during the first light of morning brought us courage. 

Standing for what seemed like an eternity upon the cold stone wall made me begin to think. Would I be one of the fallen this night, or would I see the dawn's light and the survival of the Rohirim? Death did not scare me; I had already lived for thousands of years. What did frighten me was the thought of us falling to the Urak-hai, and the thought of Frodo falling in his quest. Should either happen, then the world as we knew it would surely perish. 

Enough of these dark thoughts, the army of Saruman is appearing upon the horizon. Our eyes widen as we see that there are far more than we had thought there would be. We were outnumbered hundreds to one, but there was no turning back now. As they approached the wall we could hear them chanting in their foul language, taunting us and singing about our downfall. If only they knew that we would not fall that easily.

As they approach, drawing closer and closer; their torches burning brightly against the pitch black of the night, it begins to rain. I look up and allow the rain to caress my face, allow it to be the tears that I would not let myself shed. The gods must know what death shall happen here, for they are showing their sorrow.

Upon hearing Aragorn's command I turn my attention back to the swarm marching toward us. I see my brethren raise their bows, and I follow suite, aiming at the hideous thing perched atop a rock in the middle of the field. 

Soon they stop horribly close to the wall of the citadel. Then they began to beat their spears on the ground and began to chant, growing louder with each verse. My fingers itched to set loose my arrow, but I knew that I must not until given the command. Sparing a quick glance around, I could see the fear in many pairs of eyes. We all knew of our fate. 

I suddenly heard a harsh whistling sound pierce the air and my eyes snapped back to the field. Some fool human had released an arrow before the command, felling one of the orcs. I could hear the anger in Aragorn's voice as he chastised the offender. The orcs had grown deathly quiet, they could not be mourning, for they had no hearts to mourn with; so what were they planning? 

As soon as I heard the battle cry I knew. They charged at the wall, up the ramp, and began firing at us with their crossbows. Aragorn gave us the command to fire. Our arrows flew at the horde, each one hitting its mark. 

Within a few minutes the ladders came. I am surprised at how well the dwarf can fight; I shall have to congratulate him later. Now our arrows are of no use, we must fight with our swords. Contrary to popular belief, we elves are actually very proficient with swords as well as bows. 

Soon I was slashing and hacking with everything I had in me, with Aragorn by my side. We could not hold this up for much longer, we were growing weary. I glanced up at the sky; it was still dark, not even close to dawn. Gandalf would not be coming for a long time. My heart broke a little more with each elf that fell, and I ached from the many nicks I had received. 

My attention turned away from my enemies as I heard a loud explosion below me. Somehow they had managed to completely destroy a section of the wall, and the vile abominations were pouring through the gap with demonic speed. I saw Aragorn and the dwarf bravely stand at the opening, attempting to slow them down; unfortunately they weren't doing all that well.

The main gate has been broken through, and I hear Aragorn yell my name. I slay the creatures I am fighting and turn to him. "Retreat into the citadel!" he yells loudly in elvish. Nodding my understanding I spin around only to be run through by one of the ugliest things I have ever seen.

I take its legs out from under it, just as the pain begins to set in. However, that dull throb would be nothing compared to what was about to happen. A scream escapes my throat as one of the Urak-hai slams his axe into my back. I drop to my knees knowing that I have failed in my mission. I look around and see all of my brethren who gave their lives for the Rohirim. The fear and pain was still evident on their now lifeless faces. Had we survived this night we would have been allowed to travel to the Eastern Lands as heroes, and we would have known the fate of the world. I know I am not the only one who thought of this. 

I feel the darkness clawing at me, and I realize that the morn is still far off, and that all that fought here died or would die for nothing. I am sorry my lady Galadariel, we have failed you. I feel arms encircle me and with one final prayer, I succumb to the darkness.

***********

I awaken upon my back, and the first thing I notice is the glorious trees that easily reach the sky. I feel the smooth grass in-between my fingers. Turning my head I realize I am not alone; my fellow elves are with me. The memory of Helm's Deep is at the very back of my mind now, and I am comforted for I know that help arrived in time to save the others. My brethren and I embrace and we head towards the setting sun, knowing that we have finally reached the Eastern Shores.

*********************************************************************************

*Sniff, Sniff* Ok; now I'm sad. Ugh is it just me or did anyone else hate when they killed of Haldir in the movie? I thought it was so sad. Anyway, please R&R, if you don't like it tough. I'm gonna go watch the movie and cry again now. Oh btw, I know it's a lot like the movie…but oh well.


End file.
